


How to Make Friends and Influence Flora aka Radio Four Never Mentioned This

by WinterEyes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Plants, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fear of Crowley isn't all it's cracked up to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Friends and Influence Flora aka Radio Four Never Mentioned This

Aziraphale had the same amount of space behind his shop as all the others in that street, described optimistically as ‘garden’ by estate agents only because it was outside and had theoretical access to bare earth. His, however, had more delighted chlorophyll per foot than even the nicer London parks and, once every couple of months, there would be a new addition that started off brown around the edges or had leaf-wilt. Crowley would lurk in the doorway, definitely not sneaking glances at the beaming angel in gardening gloves, until plant was settled and he could take his pot back.


End file.
